Come on Big Guy
by FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Fallout Kink Meme prompt, Charon is paid for another kind of 'service'. Rated M for sex and language. Two parter.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Charon just mentally checked out, just let everything turn into a kind of far away alarm. There seemed no point to giving anything but the most miniscule amount of attention to anything, including the radio that half of Underworld seemed to be fixed around. No one was causing trouble, no one was slurring loudly to their comrades, or even talking for that matter - so, as Charon normally did in these circumstances, he faded out. Not sleeping of course, but the closest he could while keeping his eyes open and his knees from buckling under him. The corner of the bar, the blurry figures to his left, and the loud yapping of the radio dulled and blurred - that is until he heard Ahzrukhal snap his fingers. The noise was like a retrieval cue that his brain just couldn't ignore.

In seconds the room became crisp and what was once peace inside his ears, now was a vibrating ruckus that he nearly winced at. He grumbled, hearing his distinct vibrating tone inside his ears, almost louder than the radio. It was irritating - yet in the span of about five seconds, from faded to un-faded, he was already in view of the top of Ahzrukhal's scratchy slick skull. Charon grimaced, bumping shoulders with a short ghoul who once saw it was Charon, scooted out of his way as quickly as possible. He didn't bothering looking at who it was, just saddled up the bar with the radio now much louder than it was in his corner. He touched the edge of the bar with his fingers, feeling them stick in a gross way.

Ahzrukhal looked amused; never a good sign. The ghoulish bar-owner looked over his piece of property with an almost appreciative stare; to say it unnerved Charon was an understatement. The only other time his employer got that look was when he'd gotten an offer from another kind of variety for Charon's services. Going by the contract, Charon didn't have to follow these certain orders but in the end they left him a little more relaxed, even if the journey to that relaxation wasn't the most pleasant. What Ahzrukhal was probably about to tell Charon was that someone wanted a fuck, and they wanted a fuck from him...and really, how could he say no? Ghoulettes weren't half bad, and they were definitely appreciative in many departments.

"It's your lucky day Charon, been awhile since I got an offer like this, let alone an offer from such a dam like this one.", the meaty face of Ahzrukhal barred his yellow teeth in a grin; eyes slithering past Charon to a table off in the very empty section of the bar near the side entrance. Charon didn't follow his gaze, he knew better, yet this lack of action seemed to annoy his employer for some reason. Charon lowered his eyes, unamused by Ahzrukhal's declaration.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's real special." Charon didn't bother hiding his heavy sarcasm...not like Ahzrukhal minded anyway.

Who could it be this time, Greta again? Tulip? - or was it some new ghoulette that happened to wander inside looking for a little stress relief.

Like Ahzrukhal normally did when this type of thing happened he removed a cup from the shelf behind him without taking his eyes off who ever it was waiting for Charon. Ahzrukhal set the cup down before his employee, pouring a brimming amount of whiskey inside. The coopery liquid glistened in its porcelain coffee cup, calling to Charon above it. With a set-lined mouth Charon grasps the mug and downed the whole thing in a gulp and a-half.

The alcohol burned like he was swallowing fire; a good kind of fire. It sank low in his stomach and exploded warmth through out him. It wasn't enough to get him drunk, or even buzzed, but it would help ease him into the perverse activity he was about to engage himself in. Man-whore was a term he thought of often at a moment like this, yet it wasn't like he was fucking things he didn't want to fuck...just things he didn't extremely enjoy fucking; he figured that had to be different than whore.

He debated on standing there a bit longer so Ahzrukhal would take the hint and pour his another cup, yet in the end filling himself with booze wouldn't make it any better - in fact if he was buzzed it may take him longer to satisfy the doll.

So, with stiff fingers on the bar and a decent amount of apprehension in his gut he pushed himself from the counter and headed for the dim figure in the adjoining room, all the while ignoring the few stares from some of the ghouls managing to rip themselves from the radio for a few seconds; Charon never did bother listening to what they all found so enthralling about today's broadcast.

It took no more than three strides for him to realize something was wrong with the waiting ghoulette.

Hair.

What he had mistaken for some kind of hood or hat was actually hair; and something was holding it up in a style that he couldn't imagine seeing outside of the Pre-War era. It was a greenish tint in the limited light, yet as he got closer he could tell it was a light brown. He hadn't made a note of it but he had stopped a couple feet away from her, her back still to him. She was still, yet he figured she knew he was behind her. He wasn't exactly a subtle type of ghoul, what with his extra head taller than everyone besides super mutants.

Upon closer inspection the ghoulette had bobby pins holding up her glossy looking do. What kind of ghoul wore a wig except for 'Snowpuff'? Hell, a ghouls a ghoul and no fucking fake head of hair is gonna change anything. He found himself agitated quit quickly, and already he knew this wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped. With a set jaw and clenched teeth he proceeded to the small table, rounding the dam as he eyed the chair in front of her.

Yet, as he leaned down into the chair he found his chest constricting and his eyes trying their best to stay slanted. It was a smoothskin. A fuckin clean faced kid, still with puffy little cheeks. He hesitated only a second before he eased down into the chair, hearing it creek under his large stature. If this was some kind of sick joke, he wasn't amused; at all.

Her head was down, choppy bangs hanging over her eyes. Charon stared, unable not to. How had he been so faded that he'd not noticed a smoothskin, especially a female one at that, sneak past him? A muscle in his right eye twitched as he gazed at her sun beaten cheeks and dry lips. Despite the regular wear and tear of the wastes she looked good; real good.

"Hey...", her voice was a little scratchy, but not any where near unpleasant.

He remained silent, thinking it was best. He didn't trust his voice at the moment - not when she was lifting that head of her to look up at him. He held a ball of spit in his mouth as he salivated, not wanting to gulp audibly in front of her. She was a sight for sore eyes. A young little thing with dark brown eyes. He managed to give her a steady nod in acknowledgment, still staring at her. He hadn't seen a smoothskin in a few years...and that one had been a roughened up old beggar.

She smiled, a closed lipped smile and started to finger the rim on her bottle of whiskey; it was half empty. He inwardly scoffed. Yeah, guess you'd have to be half sauced to wanna fuck a ghoul...Yet she didn't look all that dizzy.

Suddenly he remembered why he was sitting where he was; he was suppose to fuck her, fuck her like he fucked the ghoulettes. His teeth mashed together and a pain in his temple started to form. Soon he'd have a nice headache.

"You ugh...don't mind if I have another swig of this first...do you?"

He near gawked at her, but he knew better. His eyes focused on her still, refusing to let his gaze shift and appear meek. Again he nodded to her, watching as she upped that previous smile in a very sexual way before taking a nice long swig of whiskey; halving the remaining of the bottle. Her throat contracted as she swallowed and he was left very aroused and confused. She'd paid for him already, why was she baiting him...not only that but he was a fuckin' ghoul. You didn't need to bait a ghoul, especially with those cans.

The bottle hit the table, shaking it as well as Charon out an increasing paranoia. He'd never fucked a smoothskin since his ghoulification...well, almost - but that was a rare occurrence and she wasn't some fresh faced teenager. His stomach sunk at the idea of fucking this teenager. What would have been excitement was easily becoming terror, and it only got worse when he saw her slide out of her chair to stride up next to him. He now had view of Ahzrukhal at the bar, staring at him with a wide grin. The bastard either knew how uncomfortable this would be for him, or the ghoul was just plain excited for him. Though for some reason the other ghouls in the bar didn't even see the smoothskin, just kept at the radio with immense fascination.

"Come on big guy."

Like a zombie he mechanically followed as the smoothskin lead him out of his chair. Her gloved hand was around his wrist, pulling him to the back entrance with a hurry. Before he smelt the last whiff of stale beer from the bar he heard the radio mention something about the Lone Wanderer in Underworld...interesting.

His chest hammered. The cold heart inside him was thrumming behind his eyes and along the area of bare 'flesh' the smoothskin was holding onto. A lump in his throat formed as she tugged him down the stairs, around a corner, down a dark corridor and into a small dim room. The door slammed shut behind as if signalling his immediate onslaught. Surprisingly, she let go of him and strut slowly to the bed that was scooted up against the center wall. Her stance was almost too comfortable; too casual.

She flopped down on the bed, wrinkles in her green slip only creasing more as she stretched out, not even looking over at him. His boots felt glued to the spot as his eyes roamed over the tiny room. It was only a foot longer than he was tall...even less than that in width - it would do for a quicky, but nothing extremely acrobatic. At the thought of sex he found himself staring down at the spread out smoothskin. Her legs from the knees down were bare and her arms were tossed over her head, partially hanging off the bed - and hell...she was staring right back at him.

She smirked, one that could rival his own when he was feeling sardonic.

"So, whats it like working for Ahzrukhal?", she turned away from him and crossed her legs at the ankle, tapping one foot to a silent beat.

"Is this what you paid for? Small talk?" He wasn't good at beatin' around the bush and the last thing he wanted was to prolong the uneasiness he felt from just being in the same room as her. How could a kid like her make him feel so uneasy. He had little to feel uneasy or unconfident about, yet here he was...awaiting her word; her command so too speak.

"No...I guess I didn't." She still didn't look at him, but smiled anyways. One of her hands arched above her and came down to rest on one clothed thigh, teasing the material up and down while her smile grew. Her lips parted and for a second Charon though he may have groaned.

"I've..never, well I guess you could say I wouldn't really do something like this...normally." She spoke then bit her lower lip in mock embaressment. He nearly glared at her. She didn't need to play coy with him - she just needed to tell him where to stick it.

He grunted, an annoyed sound as he shifted in his stance, pushing himself against the door. "You don't need to say anything smoothskin, formalities are something that comes with the price." He crossed his arms, hearing the audible creek of his leather armor twisting as he did so. Those young eyes looked up at him and he did his best to maintain steady eye contact with her. He was slowly aclimatizing to the situation, regardless of the things the smoothskin was doing to her now half bare thigh.

Little gloved fingers, covered in black leather, touching pale skin - it make him look the other way finally.

"Your right..", she sighed and he couldn't help but look back over at her out of the corner of his eye as she moved to sit up, pushing those legs so they now crossed at the knee. Shit, it was making a heat grow where heat hadn't grown in awhile, "...how long do I have you for, big guy?"

The way she said 'big guy', his throat vibrated as he spoke, unable to cover up the even raspier tone of his voice. " Thirty."

"Then we better get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Part two, end. Unless you think I should write more, not sure...

Don't own Fallout...again.

* * *

That fuckin' tone of hers had dropped to an octave that could match his own, yet it wasn't garbled and raspy, just dripped with lust. It was bewildering just hearing it - let alone seeing a matching expression on her face. What the hell was wrong with her that she had to come to Underworld for a 'roll in the hay'. Charon's scabbed lips parted as she leaned back on the bed, hands grasping the sheets behind her. Even the ghoulettes didn't try to show off, and here is this smoothskin that doesn't even need to try doing just that - it was insane.

He didn't need to be told what to do, he knew the drill. For the life of him he couldn't meet her gaze though, so he opted to stare at an exposed section of cement wall as he began unlatching the first belt to his armor. He fumbled once, twice, then finally it slipped free of its loop and slipped at his hips. The other one was easier, unlatching in seconds before he reached to the zipper covering a slowly growing bulge. The teeth of the zipper un-hooked half way down before he froze and jumped a few centimeters as the smoothskin stood and came towards him.

"Let me do that for you." He stilled, as she moved his hands from the zipper, resuming his disrobing for him. Why he was so shocked when his cock slipped out of his pants he didn't know, but he felt mortified. The cold air felt horrible as it aided to stiffen him up all the way. He stared, wide eyed down at the smoothskin, making eye contact a moment before those brown eyes tilted downwards. Fuck, she didn't need to see that.

Charon nearly barked as he grabbed her shoulders roughly, getting a little startled noise out of her. With his amount of muscle it wasn't hard to pull her closer and lift her up on her tip-toes, tactically blocking her ability to see the dick that now was pressing dangerously between her thighs. The blood gushed down to the tip of him and twitched against her heat, unable to not react to such a warm place. This was horrifying...wrong and had to have been a joke of some kind. The idea of this smoothskin really and truly wanting him to rip her a new one was unbelievable. He couldn't do it, he had to say no.

"Ooo...it feels bigger than I thought." He felt her chest vibrate against him, along with the little giggle sounds in his head. What the fuck...

Her body twisted skillfully against him, rubbing the thin material of her dress against his exposed erection - nothing he could do about groaning at that.

"Shit..", he couldn't help saying it out loud, it was either that or moan like a bitch.

With the attention to his lower half his grip on her arms slacked, letting her down on her feet slowly. As soon as her feet were planted it seemed she had her hand around the base of him, squeezing to the point where he had to shut his eyes tightly. He exhaled deeply, still holding out on the groan he wanted to give. When had she removed those gloves? Her hand was bare, warm and smooth as it explored his choppy texture. He felt ashamed, almost sick as the pleasure shot up from his groin to his abs, making the muscles contract sporadically.

"God, I can see why Ahzrukhal keeps you on a tight leash. With this big gun I bet you wanna shoot everyone?" He hadn't been talk dirty to before, neither did he really say much when he fucked - yet she was whispering up to him with that dirty smile as her hand pumped his shaft slow and hard. Charon leaned forward, still keeping his ass against the door - finding himself pushing his hands from her shoulder to her back. He grabbed at her shoulder blades, keeping her where she was as his head started to swim. It was degrading; how she was handling him, yet it felt too good for him to move or speak. If she wanted to pay to jerk him off and laugh about it afterwards then that's what she'd get - and he could always act like he hated it.

"Don't you want to come?", she paused with her own moan, "Come with me?" He groaned as she spoke, her hand had squeezed extra hard and gave a long thrust from tip to base. The muscles in his thighs twitched as the tension in his crotch doubled. He was gonna cum soon.

"Come with me."

"Y-yes.", he grunted.

He was so close, just a few more rough thrusts and he'd have spilled himself all over that shabby green dress - but she stopped. She just fuckin' stopped and he tensed, shocked as his near orgasm started to fade into mild pain.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He growled, livid all of a sudden - then as he was about to throw her onto the bed she slipped down him on her knees. His eyes didn't even get a chance to follow her before a wet heat encased him. She was putting her mouth on that thing? Charon's head slammed back into the door, groaning loudly as a sweet suction was applied to the tip of his dick. "What the fuck..ng!..are you doing!" He growled, grabbing at her hair, using it on instinct to push himself deeper into her mouth despite his words - she didn't complain.

It took about twenty seconds of her licking, sucking and rubbing with one hand on the rest of him to get him spilling in her mouth. In his moment of completion he didn't pay attention to the gagging sound she made, nor the feel of her swallowing his load and licking it all off him.

He felt dizzy, like he'd had too much to drink - minus the nausea. What the fuck just happened? Her wet lips slid off him, leaving the air to attacked his moist cock. The only thing keeping his knees from twitching was her hands down on his thighs as her soft little tongue teased the side of his dick, keeping him hard. His heart was hammering so hard he thought he was finally going to die - after all this time it wouldn't be a bad way to go.

A kiss on the tip of his dick made him jolt. She was looking up at him with shiny wet lips that made his dick twitch a few inches from her face. The smile wasn't something anyone should have on their face after just going down on a cock like his - yet there it was...

"You ready to return the favor...'big' guy." Her eyes darted to his long damaged dick then back up to his equally tarnished face. Charon could see the lust and anticipation in her eyes that was covered by a calm coy smile. Seriously, what the fuck was with this smoothskin? She was already un-knotting the green slip, parting it in the front to reveal nothing underneath; bare skin. When was the last time he'd seen this much skin?

Charon stared, hearing a cracking noise in his head and realized it was his resolve shattering. He saw this for what it was; a gift. Why ever this smoothskin was here, giving him everything he never knew he could want, handing herself over to him like a piece of meat - he shouldn't care. He just needed to know that this was happening. Hell, he should be the one paying her...a lot.

The material slipped off her smooth shoulders, exposing more of her, and falling down her arms to the floor. He had to stop asking why this was happening...

"So what, you only like ghouly girls now? Is that it?" Her words may have sounded annoyed but she was grinning, knowing the answer to that question better than he did. He gawked as she sat back on her heels, her thighs widening as she dipped a hand from his thigh down to a short patch of curls between her legs. At this angle all he could see was a few slim fingers disappear and re-appear wet and shiny.

"Fuck." He said it, unable to express the emotion that the sight gave him any other way. It was...it was 'fuck' - at that she reached her sticky fingers up to run them along his painfully hard cock. It took three seconds of her slippery touch for him to let out a hormonal growl. He couldn't take it any more. Fuck what he knew was wrong; literally. With that idea and conclusion whizzing through his brain he ripped her shoulders up; pulling her to her feet. She winced, he was sure, but he was focused on the sight of her small breasts bouncing as he shoved her backwards towards the bed. Charon toppled forward, miscalculating the distance to the bed as she fell back, taking him with her.

Before he crushed her he managed to released red marred shoulders, planting his covered palms by her sides. It was so fucking hot; seeing those once perfect shoulders now roughened up and tormented...by his hands no less. For a second he just leaned above her, breathing in deeply as she stared up at him, wide eyed and for the first time looking a little unsure. Maybe this was when the rug got pulled out from under him - then again, she'd already gotten him off...

Any uncertainty was forgotten when her fingers started pinching the tips of her breasts nonchalantly, as if she didn't know she was doing it to herself. Her expression didn't change but her breath came out heavier and as soon as that moan left her mouth he was on her - mouth searing her neck and collar bone; teeth trailing down to her breasts and nipping at the fingers keeping him from the dark nipple. He bit one digit, getting her hand out of the way so he could pull her nipple into his mouth like the famished ghoul he was.

"..ah..", he smirked at her loud moan, biting the stiff bud before drawing it into his mouth again, "...is that all you got. Big ol' bad ghoul...hhmmm?"

She was berating him? Edging him on? He growled against her malleable flesh, giving it a lingering bite before pulling away to look down at her. She looked flushed but her expression said she wasn't as satisfied as she wanted to be; said she wanted more. Despite feeling as though he was stepping into territory he was rusty in - he matched her look and gave her a rather confident smirk. Charon wasn't about to back down from this, he'd already cum in her mouth anyways; can't get much deep than that...not with a ghoul anyways.

"You just put the 'gun' to your head and pulled the trigger smoothskin..."

Charon made do with his threat and pulled her hips off the bed, getting a mangled screech out of her as she grabbed at the bed below her. He eased down between her thighs, squeezing the chub and muscle on her hips while pulling her to his open mouth. Her hair was chopped short between her legs and he easily found what he'd been looking for. It'd been a couple centuries since he'd done this; literally.

For a second though, more out of hesitation than anything, he breathed against the wet flesh - making her sigh loudly. He gave her a lick that sent his ego threw the roof as she groaned and clamped her thighs against his head., holding him in place. He continued to lathering his tongue up and down her folds, sucking and biting despite being unsure of how exactly to please her. It seemed to be working, judging by the creeks of the bed and the loud drawn out moans she was emitting. His tongue touched lower and found her entrance, lapping around it with surprising results. Her hands grabbed at his skull, pushing him into her with a buck of her hips. Her aggression was becoming less of a terrifying thing and more of an extremely arousing thing.

"Fuck yesss!" Again she bucked against him and he in turn slipped his tongue inside, using one hand to spread her apart.

"Oh shit...ugh, this...this is really good and all but...I need that 'gun' of yours..right now. Stop dickin around."

Her voice was exacerbated, making his dick swell enough for him to grunt. He had to pry her thighs from around his head to remove himself from her, despite her command she sure did like his tongue. He gave her inner thigh a lingering nip before grasping her ass and leveling her with his engorged dick. He paused for a brief moment, savoring the smoothskins squirming and the gyration of her hips against his length. Her lower body was pulled up off the bed, leaving her shoulders pushing into the mattress - it sure was a sight to behold.

"Yess...come on. Come on." She goaded him as her eyes hooded, staring all over him, until her gaze landed up at him. She took in a deep breath, calming herself down it looked like before giving him a half hearted smile. " Only got a little bit of time to enjoy this big guy." She tried to convince him, desperately get him to push that cock of his inside her and it only made him harder. Even when he had skin he couldn't remember being a twice in one day kinda guy, let alone twice in thirty minute guy...yet he was hard as a rock.

She was turning desperate, staring down as his cock as he rubbed himself along her, feeling the texture of her slickness before easing himself back just enough to align himself with her. He angle her hips in his grasp before inching himself inside. He went in slow, knowing it was tortuous for her but not caring as inch by inch her heat encased him. It was really fuckin' good.

"Oh my go- od." , she gaped.

Charon watch himself sink into her and the gratifying look on the smoothskins face. Her mouth was opening, wider and wider the more he filled her. He paused, leaving a few inches outside of her before pulling out a little faster. Before he could push back into her, those strong thighs of hers wrapped around his hips and pulled him into her, hips smacking at the contact. He growled roughly, digging his fingers into her skin as she mewled.

"Ah! Again, harder..now...please" Those eyebrows of her lifted up at the middle as she worried her lower lip, easing the pressure around his hips so he could pull back and plow back inside of her, getting an extra inch than before inside.

Each thrust he got a little deeper until he was slamming his entire length inside her, harder and faster than the last. She had her hands over her breasts, pinching them and pushing them together as her whole body rocked back and forth as he kept her ass up off the bed, pulling her into him. Her legs hung on around him, more out of occupation than balance.

He stared down at her, ignoring the protest his arms and legs were giving him as his muscles burned. He watched himself disappear inside of her, coming out slick and red. She was bleeding. He grunted, a little confused but no where near put off at the sight. Normally Charon would ignored something like blood but in this situation it was hard to. He kept fucking her though, besides, she looked to be enjoying her self...thorouly.

"Your..bleeding.", he grunted at the last syllable, feeling her squeeze around him in a rather tight contraction. He had to shut his eyes, ignoring her playing with herself as he fucked her - it was gonna make him cum too soon.

"No shit! Ah fuck...you not ...mm..look at your dick lateleee...", she gasped out, making him quiver. "It's huge!"

He didn't remember anyone ever bleeding when he fucked them, not before the war or after - still he didn't stop thrusting into her - in fact it almost made him want to fuck her harder...so he did just that.

She started to howl, scream and brace herself on the bed to push into him, matching the pace of his own hips with impressive precision. He hoped she come soon, he didn't know how much more he could take; what with her smooth skin, flushing and sweating as she matched him every ounce of the way.

He nearly came at the sight of her shifting her balance to push her fingers past the short crop of hair to rub at the swollen nub above her. She pleasured herself as he traded fast and hard for slow and deep which she didn't seem to mind one bit. His breath hitched as he watched her, able to see her whole body and face from this angle without needing to switch his gaze.

Without any warning he felt her walls bite down on him, almost stopping him as she started coming. Her muscles locked; legs tightening around him and back arching as he managed to work in and out at an increased pace. It felt like she was sucking him in, pulling him in with just the muscles inside her cunt. He bit the inside of his cheek as he came. It was less than when she'd sucked him off but it didn't feel any less powerful. While she nearly yelled he merely grunted as the last few pulses of his orgasm settled inside her.

Still he couldn't stop thrusting into her, slower and slower as her body relaxed and he couldn't manage to hold her up any more. With a unsympathetic 'slish' he removed himself from her, dropped her ass on the bed and stood there, catching his breath. She bounced back on the mattress and groaned, laying limp with her legs dangling off the edge.

"Mother fucker...", she heaved, her fingers still framing her swollen clit.

He stumbled back once, before straightening up and lazily doing up his zipper and strapping his belts back on. The act was sort of hazy and he realized he felt extremely drugged, but in a very natural and steady way. Charon kept his balanced on his feet, looking down at the messy smoothskin; her hair undone and plastered around her face, along with fingers marks indenting perfectly on her hips. Remembering how he'd felt prior to this and how he felt now almost made him laugh. She was one hell of a good ride - how he was suppose to go back to fucking ghoulettes he didn't know...

"So...", she gulped down a big breath before changing her gaze from the ceiling to him, "You still want to come with me?"

* * *

All done! Hope you liked it. Rand R if you can.


End file.
